


The Morning After

by sadman-morgan (FricketyCricket)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is a softie, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FricketyCricket/pseuds/sadman-morgan
Summary: A tired Arthur wakes you up for an early morning errand
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan & You, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 42





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> [Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792036)

You had slept alongside each other for a few hours before a familiar rasp filled your ears, causing your eyes to flutter open.

“Darlin….Darlin...wake up.” Arthur whispered as he carefully nudged you awake. 

“Huh? I-I’m up, Is something wrong, love?” you mumbled as you tried to wipe the exhaustion from your eyes. 

“No, nothin’ at all...we gotta do somethin’ while it’s still early...follow me,” Arthur said. 

“We gotta do something? It’s still dark out.” you questioned, “What time is it?” 

Arthur picked up a small pocket watch from your bedside. “Three-thirty. We gotta move, c’mon,” He said quietly. 

You shook your head in disagreement, “This better be good, Morgan,” you snapped.

Arthur chuckled. “Don’t get so short with me, it’ll be good, promise.” 

You both walked to your horse and saddled up quietly to not disturb the sleeping camp members.

As your horse trotted away, you rested your hands on Arthur’s waist to avoid falling off. He flinched in surprise of your warm touch. 

Riding this early in the morning was always serene. The air was chilly, surrounding grass still drenched from last evening’s pouring rain. Noises of critters and the occasional passing rider were music to you and Arthur’s ears. 

After an hour of riding, your horse came to a halt.

Arthur hopped off the horse first, then reached out his hand in assistance. 

“Close yer eyes.” he said. 

As your eyes began to close, Arthur held your hand with strength that you had never felt from him before. 

With your eyes still closed and your hand held tightly, Arthur led you to a nearby tree. 

“You can open ‘em now.” he said. 

Your eyes opened to warm orange and yellow tones of the rising sun, bouncing off against the calm waters of the Calumet ravine. Beautiful trees stood high in the sky. 

“Oh my god.” you silently mouthed as your eyes began to widen in astonishment. You looked over at Arthur, who was quietly watching the sunrise. 

He repeatedly glided his thumb over the corner of his mouth before glancing at you, only to quickly stare at something else in embarrassment when you looked back at him.

“It’s...It’s pretty, ain’t it? He said. 

You looked at him, then back out at the rising sun.

“It’s so gorgeous, Arthur,” you said. 

Standing no more than six inches apart, you slowly brushed your fingers across his calloused hand, to which he flinched. 

“Are you okay? Did I do somethin wrong?” 

“I’m...real sorry, ain’t been touched like that in a long while. Y’didn’t do nothin wrong. I’m sorry-” he stuttered. 

You pulled your hand away, letting it rest at your side. 

A cold, awkward silence filled the early morning air.

“Can I...can I hold your hand?” he asked. 

“You don’t really gotta ask me.”

“Didn’t wanna do nothin outta line,” he said. 

You smiled softly and nodded, “yes. You may hold my hand” 

When he was given the green light, your fingers lovingly interlocked. You both stood in silence for a moment to admire the sunrise. Once your fingers unlocked, he cautiously swung his arm around you, pulling you in close to his side.

“I wish this moment could last forever. It’s so gorgeous here,” You murmured.

“Me too, y/n,” he said. 

Once you separated from his side, there was another calming silence. 

“Hold on a moment,” Arthur said as he dug through his satchel, in search of his journal. 

“Do...Do you like ‘em?” He asked.

“Hmm? What are you talk-” 

“My...my drawings, do you like them? Always knew you peeked at ‘em, never bothered me too much.” he said.

“Aw, shit. Not as sly as I thought I was, huh?” you laughed.

“Unfortunately not, darlin.” he laughed in reply.

“I’m flattered you like them, never been comfortable with anyone else seeing them.”

“That’s real kind of you to say, Morgan,” you said.

“y/n...can...can I draw you?” he questioned.

“Right now?” you replied. 

He nodded. “Sorry if It’s too early, just think you look stunnin...” his voice trailed off.

“...Just want something to remind me of how happy you make me feel,”

“Sure. I don’t see any harm,” you said with a shy smile.

“Alright...stand over there and look pretty. Though for you, that won’t be any trouble,” he said while pointing off close to the ledge.

When you stood as directed and struck a pose, Arthur began to draw. He lovingly glanced at you, and back in his journal. He almost looked childlike with the excitement in his eyes. This was the first time he ever formally asked if he could draw you. He wanted to make sure it was special. 

You stood for a couple of minutes as he continued to scribble to his heart’s content. 

“You’re free to move around, I’ve just finished..” he said. 

You walked towards him as he placed his journal in your hands, waiting for your approval. 

Your fingers grazed across the page. 

“This is...so gorgeous, thank you,” you said with a smile. 

“I have something else, cmere” he said.

Arthur walked to a nearby tree and sat down. You followed and sat down next to him. 

Arthur pulled out his satchel and dug inside, pulling out a few cans, and other items. 

“Sorry I don’t have too much,” he sighed. 

“Don’t worry, it’s alright. No problem for me,” you said. 

You both shared and quietly ate the few items from his satchel, your hunger failing to subside. 

You laid back against the tree, raising your hand to cover a yawn. 

“I’ve been thinking. About last night, I’m real sorry about possibly being aggravating. I just could not get to sleep.” you said. 

“I remember you talking to me, but I don’t remember too much after that, must’ve finally nodded off.” 

Arthur shook his head and smiled. “Didn’t do me no harm.”

Arthur had remembered everything.

Arthur remembered your restlessness, your soft whimpers as you tossed and turned, desperately trying to get comfortable with him. He fought against gravity pulling down on his eyelids for hours. He refused to fall asleep until you did. Listening to you crying in pain broke his heart. As his eyelids started to close, you kicked deep into his side, causing him to groan. 

He wanted you to get some sleep, and felt guilty that you were up so late. Before his eyes finally closed, he gently rolled you onto your stomach. 

“I’m gonna take real good care of ya~” he mumbled.

When you nodded in acceptance, Arthur pressed his hands to your back, gently rubbing in small, soothing circles. Tingles rushed down your spine as his hand rose to idly play with your hair.   
His attention returned to your back and shoulders, slowly pressing against your sore muscles to signal the incoming additional pressure. 

You quietly groaned as he began to work out your knotted muscles. After a few minutes, he slowed down to admire you. His hard, loving efforts were beginning to show results. Your breathing slowed from underneath him as you began to relax. He continued for a moment before you finally fell back asleep.

He snapped out of his train of thought regarding the night before and glanced over at you beginning to shiver, arms crossed to retain any body heat that may remain. 

‘It’s getting a lil chilly..aint it?” You spoke through your chattering teeth.

Arthur nodded his head and brushed his shoulder, “A little.”

You continued to shiver. Arthur raised his hand, covering his mouth as he let out a yawn. Arthur sat still for a second before removing his arms from his leather jacket, tossing it over to the side. 

“Arthur? What are you-”

“C’mere, don’t want chu freezing out here,” he mumbled. 

You scooched in between his legs, nuzzling your head deep against his chest. 

Arthur wrapped an arm around you. While holding you tightly, he used his free hand to drape his jacket over you both. 

“Jacket won’t keep ya the warmest in the world, but my love fer you sure will,” he mumbled into your ear. 

You felt both your face and heart begin to overheat with love. Your heart could pop out of your chest if Arthur continued to spoil you like this. 

You pushed an ear against his chest and listened to the rhythmic pounding of his golden heart.

Arthur raised a hand from underneath the jacket, repeatedly gliding it through your hair with great care.

“You’re so gorgeous...don’t think I tell you that enough,” he said.

You wanted to cry into his chest. What could you have possibly done to deserve this pure soul, Arthur Morgan, in your life? You had never felt this loved, this appreciated, this safe from anyone before.   
You slowly rose from his chest and turned to face him, moving closer into his lap.

Now straddling him, you gazed straight into his vulnerable, tired eyes. 

He inhaled as you looked each other deep in the eyes. 

You raised a hand and gently traced his jawline with your finger tips, his stubble scratching against your skin. 

Pausing at his chin, you gently dragged your thumb across his bottom lip as his eyes followed your every movement. 

You continued to trace his jawline. As you reached the other end of his face, your hand slowly trailed across his face, admiring his stubble. 

You placed your free hand down at his side and leaned in, pestering him again with eye contact. 

“Can I kiss you?” you asked.

Arthur nodded and pulled you closer towards him, lips beginning to lovingly lock together.

You kissed deeply for a moment before your lips wandered to give his jawline and neck the same affection. 

You finally pulled away and gazed back up at him. 

He chuckled and shook his head, “y’dont really gotta ask me,”

You leaned in to give him a final quick smooch on the lips.

“A handsome man always asks me before he shows me affection, just returning the favor.” 

“Didn’t wanna do nothin outta line,” you said.


End file.
